


The Warning

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Following the events at their wedding Leonard and Sara as well as the rest of the heroes they knew met someone who could explain what had happened and what was coming.





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a better title. If anyone had any better suggestions please leave them in the comments below.

Leonard, Sara, and the rest of the heroes were wondering who had brought the villains together to crash the wedding. None of the ones they captured were talking. Then out of nowhere this man in green comes flying through the air and knocks on the window of the Hall of Justice, the base for all the heroes on that Earth made out of the building where they organized their first multi-team team up to stop the Dominators.

 

The man introduced himself as Hal Jordan, a former Ferris Air test pilot who was recruited to an alien police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. He explained how Eobard, Savage, and Prometheus had been brought back by an enemy of the core known as Nekron, the founder of the Black Lantern Corps with powers to resurrect the dead and manipulate reality itself.

 

He went on further to explain the reason they were attacked was because Nekron had wanted everyone to kill each other in the battle so that he could resurrect the fallen and turn them into Black Lanterns so that he could wage a War of Light throughout the universe.

 

The more this Jordan person talked the more worried Leonard became. This sounded much more serious than an army of aliens. This was an army of undead warriors with the power to create anything they want and can regenerate from anything as well as possess whatever powers or skills they had prior to their death and read the emotions of the living. Hal also explained that they power their batteries by taking the hearts of people they were close to prior to their deaths and draining all emotion from it.

 

Leonard wanted to stay out of the fight and Hal wanted that too with the only reason he showed up being to warn them not to kill any of their enemies and watch each other’s backs to avoid anyone else becoming Black Lanterns. But the others wouldn’t listen. They insisted on helping out in the fight, especially Sara much to Leonard’s chagrin. He tried to convince her that they should stay out of it for Donovan’s sake but she said that was exactly the reason they should get involved.

 

That night Leonard went to bed tossing and turning out of fear for his family, fear that he wouldn’t be able to protect them from whatever was about to come.

 

* * *

 

He was walking with Donovan through the park after having just bought him an ice cream cone when all of a sudden, the sky turned dark and everyone around instantly turned into zombies before his eyes.

 

“Donovan, we need to go, now!” he said turning to his son only to find that he too had been zombified.

“What’s the matter, daddy? Scared?” the Black Lantern version of his son asked.

“Dono-” he said before Donovan plunged his hand through his chest ripping out his heart.

 

He watched as his heart turned a deep dark black as Donovan drained it completely. It was then that Leonard noticed that he too was being consumed by the darkness and turning into a Black Lantern.

 

“No, no, NO!” he cried out in vain as the inky blackness swallowed him whole.

 

* * *

 

“NO!” he screamed jolting up in bed.

“What is it?” Sara asked having been woken by his scream.

“We can’t do this. We can’t get involved, Sara. If we do there’s no telling what could happen to Donovan. He could get hurt. He could die. He could even turn into one of those Black Lanterns.”

“We can’t do this. We can’t get involved,” he repeated shaking his head.

“Hey,” she said softly putting her arms around him, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And you don’t know that it won’t be. I love you, Leonard, but you have to stop worrying so much. As long as we’re together everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

 

She then kissed his cheek before pulling him back down to the bed asking him to go back to sleep. He still worried about what was to come but being in Sara’s arms brought some peace to his troubled soul. Maybe things would be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and loved!!!!


End file.
